


Paradox Ending 9: Though We May Fall

by Gray Shadows (the_afterlight)



Category: Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_afterlight/pseuds/Gray%20Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, when all is lost, we're handed a second chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradox Ending 9: Though We May Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lesca Fenix (lescafenix)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lescafenix/gifts).



> The advantage to being outside time, Lightning learns, is that one can see the warp and weft of the timeline in its entirety. She can see the ripples as her sister makes changes, how this thread cuts off, how a new one is inserted. With the right tools, Lightning discovers, one can even take a thread plucked from the tapestry and reinsert it into time's weave...

**ACADEMIA 4XY:** _Never Too Late_

Outside the front gate of the Academy headquarters, a swirl of golden light formed. Small at first, it was lost in the bright noon sunlight; as the day passed on, it grew, until a glimmer was visible through the golden light of sunset. As twilight descended, it was finally noticed. Academy researchers rushed out with instruments and tools to record and decipher the newest evidence of the paradox.

As the sun fell below the horizon and the day passed into night, the fissure, with one last bright swelling of light, opened. Three figures, unconscious, fell from it onto the walkway. The head researcher, Academy Director Estheim, took one look at the figures and called out, "Medic!"

* * *

"Nnngh," Serah groaned, struggling up out of darkness and into consciousness. Blinking her eyes against the brightness of the room, she tried to figure out if she was anywhere, or anywhen, she recognised, but nothing looked immediately familiar. The room itself was fairly non-descript, and the curtains were pulled tight on the window, preventing her from seeing outside.

"Hello?" she called out. She couldn't _see_ Mog anywhere in the room, asleep or otherwise, but Serah could feel him somewhere close by; maybe he was with Noel, she mused, wherever he was.

As she pulled herself out of the grogginess, Serah realised that she was in some kind of hospital room: sleek, silver-white, very clean, but comfortable in a utilitarian way, with equipment presumably for keeping track of her vitals, although it was sitting inert. "Guess they weren't that worried about me." Reaching over, she fumbled for what she assumed was the nurse's call button and pushed it. A few seconds later, a nurse all but ran into the room.

"Ms. Farron!" he exclaimed, grinning. "Good to see you awake. How are you feeling? Any pain, disorientation? You had a bit of a fall out of the paradox fissure, but nothing seems broken at all, and your friend Noel was helpful with a few well-placed Cure spells."

Serah shook her head, and even that didn't bother her. "No, I feel fine," she said. "Um, where exactly am I? And when?" Though she tried, she couldn't quite remember where she'd last been -- something about Valhalla, maybe, and Lightning... But the memory twisted out of her grasp as she reached for it.

The nurse nodded. "Ah, yes, the director said you might ask that. You're back in Academia, in the year four hundred. The thirteenth of Zweimonat, to be precise."

Given the clean brightness of the room -- and the mention of 'the director', who Serah could only assume was Hope -- she mentally corrected that to four hundred-XX. This was definitely not the first version of Academia she'd visited. "Thank you, that's really helpful. Could I, uh, get my clothes? I'd like to see my friends."

"The clothes will have to wait until a doctor's by to discharge you, but I don't see that being a problem," the nurse explained. "As for your friends, they've been waiting for you to wake up." He leaned out the doorway and waved at someone. Moments later, Serah was being smothered by Mog and Noel, while Hope spoke softly to the nurse by the door.

Mog curled up against Serah, babbling at her, while Noel pulled away to look at her at arm's length. "You're okay!" he said, grinning at her. "Serah, I was so worried, I-"

"Noel, what happened?" Serah asked, confused. "I feel fine. But, how did we get here? I don't remember coming back to Academia at all."

Noel winced, closing his eyes and looking away from Serah. "It... I don't know. The last thing I remember was something about Valhalla, but it's all fuzzy. Something changed again, I think."

From the doorway, Hope turned away from the nurse. "I think I have the answer to that," he explained. "Serah, it's good to see you again. I wish it could be in better circumstances. I-" Rolling his eyes, Hope brought one hand up to his ear, tapping at an earpiece. "I'm on my way. Don't touch _anything_ until I get there." Turning back to Serah and Noel, Hope explained, "There's a crisis back at headquarters, I've got to get back. Serah, Noel, can you to come by as soon as you're free? I've got some things to show you."

"Of course," Serah agreed, and Noel nodded his agreement. "As soon as they let me out, we'll head over that way."

Hope smiled, tired but happy. "Thanks. I'll see you guys soon." He started off, walking briskly down the hallway, while the nurse came in with a tray.

"The doctor will be by as soon as you've eaten," he said, while Mog perked up at the mention of food. "He'll give you a quick check-up, then you should be free to go."

* * *

Serah and Noel walked into the Academy headquarters, Mog floating along behind. "Oh, good, you made it," Hope said, waving them over. "Serah, Noel, this is... going to sound weird, and if we had more time I'd try to do this a little more gently. But I think you both died."

"We _what_?" Noel's hand flexed, reaching for his sword, although he didn't actually grab it. "What are you talking about?"

"We unearthed a new oracle drive," Hope explained, waving the trio along behind him as he walked along the walkway and down through a side door. "It's... I'm not even sure _what_ it is. We're still trying to decipher everything on it. But... Well," he said, pushing open another door and leading Noel, Serah, and Mog into a small room. "See for yourself." In the center of the room was a small table holding an oracle drive. They arranged themselves around it and Hope [started the playback](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=taQNZLudNB0&t=8m49s).

Serah watched, one hand reaching for Hope's, seeking comfort, the other clutching at her necklace. "That-- But we... So if we win, we still lose?" she asked. "We can't defeat Caius, then."

Noel stared as the last images faded away. "That can't be... There's got to be some other way. We can't do nothing!"

"But-" Mog interjected. "Hope, you said that we _did_ die. I thought oracle drives show what was _going_ to happen?"

"No, you're right," Hope agreed. "This isn't a normal oracle drive." He reached over and plucked a small crystal from the side of the drive. "This one had a key. We couldn't start it until... Well, until you fell out of the paradox three days ago. It was in your pocket, Serah." He held it out to her; taking it, her hands shaking, she stared at it in shock.

"This is-" she started, and Hope nodded.

"Your tear. The one Snow carried. I don't know how you got it again, but... And look, there, on the side. There's a small symbol carved into it, and if you put the crystal back in the other way round..." Serah did so, the crystal tear sliding easily into the depression in the side of the oracle drive. It started up again, but this time it didn't have the grainy, shaky quality of most recorded visions.

This time, it was perfectly clear.

"Serah," Lightning said, from the recording, and Serah reached out as if to touch her sister through the hologram. "If you're seeing this, then I succeeded. I tried to pull your thread from a time _before_ Etro's heart was stopped, in hopes that the paradox would prevent the world from ending. Please, you need to find another way. If you defeat Caius, the world will end; but if you let him go on as he is, he will end the world as well. Stay in Academia; stop going through time. Work with Hope, find some way to stop Caius without killing the goddess. I know you can do it. I have faith in you. In all of you."

The image stuttered out.

Silence reigned in the room for a long time while Serah stared at where her sister's image had been. Finally, just as Hope opened his mouth to say something, Serah looked up, smiling, though she had tears in her eyes.

"So," she said, "where do we start?"


End file.
